leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP050
}} Who Gets to Keep Togepi? (Japanese: トゲピーはだれのもの！？ Who Gets to Keep !?) is the 50th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on June 25, 1998, and in the United States on March 27, 1999. Blurb When Ash and friends reach a certain Pokémon E. R., Joy informs Ash that a message has arrived for him, from Professor Oak. He promptly calls the professor and learns that in the time since they last spoke, his Pokédex has been upgraded to a new version, providing Ash with information on newly discovered Pokémon. With this new found knowledge, our heroes anxiously prepare for a fresh journey. Plot and arrive at a Pokémon Center, where Nurse Joy gives Ash a letter from . Ash instantly calls the Professor on the video phone, and is informed that his Pokédex can now be upgraded with new information and a voice change. Ash inserts his Pokédex into the PC and receives the upgrade. Later, Ash, , and sit at a nearby table and begin to discuss the that they wish would hatch out of the mysterious Ash found back at the Pokémon Fossil Canyon. They all assume their favorite Pokémon; Misty wants a and Brock a . The discussion concludes and they leave the Pokémon Center. Just outside, they find the posing as Egg sellers. The three have a whole basketful of Eggs that look just like Ash's mysterious Egg. Team Rocket tries to talk them into trading or buying one of their Eggs and when the group politely refuses, Jessie and James resort to throwing all of their fake Eggs in the air. The real Egg, that Brock was holding, gets stolen by in the confusion caused by the multitude of lookalikes. They recite their , though they realize Ash and his friends are too focused on finding their Egg. Team Rocket runs out of sight, escaping with the real Egg, leaving Ash, Misty, and Brock with the fakes. Later, in a small shack, James is set on eating the Egg, though Meowth decides to take care of it. He sleeps with it, sings to it, eats with it, and guards it from anything he feels is a threat. Ash and his friends follow a trail of broken red blue and green eggshells until they reach the shack. They decide to burst in, even though it may be dangerous to do so, and get the Egg back. Ash sends out , Misty calls on , and Brock's lends a hand. They all quickly break through one of shack's windows, surprising Team Rocket. Pidgeotto retrieves the Egg, placing it in Ash's hands. Ash dives to the floor to avoid . James sends out , who uses a attack, making Ash and the others cough and gasp for air. Amongst the haze, Meowth es Ash's face, causing him to let go of the Egg in pain and Meowth retrieves it. However, the Egg is tossed around frantically in a series of tackles and catches. Pidgeotto's clears the air, and Meowth suddenly slips, sending the Egg into the air. Ash lunges for the Egg, though he fails to catch it. Fortunately, Pikachu ends up with the Egg and gives it back to Ash. At that moment, the Egg begins to glow and hatch. Misty, enthralled with this new event, jumps in, pushing everyone aside to get a closer look. She grasps the Egg just as the hatching Pokémon emerges, revealing a new, unidentified Pokémon. Everyone, including Team Rocket, take a moment to admire it, before realizing they are still in opposition with Ash and his friends. Pikachu launches an Electric attack at Team Rocket, defeating them and their Pokémon. This allows Ash and his friends to escape with the new Pokémon, much to Meowth's displeasure. At a park bench, Misty plays a game of peekaboo, much to the little Pokémon's enjoyment. Ash points his newly updated Pokédex at the Pokémon, which identifies it as the Egg Pokémon, . They are then confronted by Team Rocket, and they all quarrel amongst each other over who should have Togepi. Eventually, they all decide to have a Pokémon tournament to determine who should have Togepi. They all make their way to an outdoor . Jessie and James are sidelined by Meowth, leaving only himself, Ash, Misty, and Brock to battle it out in a one-on-one sudden death-match. As everyone prepares to make their choice, Meowth panics because he has no Pokémon, and goes and asks Jessie and James for theirs. They refuse, as he didn't let them participate in the tournament; Meowth then remembers that he is a Pokémon and decides to battle for himself. The first match is between Meowth and Brock's . Meowth's Scratch attacks prove useless against Onix's rock body. Brock responds with a , the attack hits. Meowth takes a break, though soon notices two buckets of water nearby. He resorts pour the buckets onto Onix, followed by a attack, and to everyone's surprise Meowth wins the battle. Brock accuses Meowth of cheating, though he defends his rights to be a protective parent unhindered. Misty and Ash, in their first battle since Cerulean City, go up against each other. Ash sends out and Misty attempts to send out Staryu, but instead pops out. Misty instructs Bulbasaur to attack Psyduck on the head to worsen its chronic headache, but Ash decides to use Bulbasaur for a different manner, and commands it to lick Psyduck on the head and tickle it until Psyduck went back in its . Ash and Meowth battle, but it is cut short after one by Pikachu, giving Ash the victory. Jessie and James drag a crisp, sobbing Meowth away. After the tournament, Togepi still doesn't want to go with Ash, or Brock, instead still choosing Misty. Ash's Pokédex explains that, when Togepi hatched, it imprinted on her as its parent, much to Misty's benefit. Misty holds up her new Pokémon in celebration, much to Ash's disappointment. Major events * gets his Pokédex upgraded. * Ash and decide to head to the Gym on Cinnabar Island * Brock's Geodude is revealed to know while his is revealed to know . * The Ash found a while back hatches into a . * Ash, , , and decide to have a tournament to see who will keep Togepi. * Ash wins the tournament, but chooses to go with Misty instead. Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) * (fantasy) Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Nurse Joy Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * (Brock's; newly hatched; given to ; debut) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; at 's Laboratory) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (flashback) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy; English debut) Trivia * This is the third episode in which a Pokémon from a new generation appears. The first two were Pokémon - I Choose You! and its ensuing flashback in Pokémon Emergency!, respectively; in both episodes, appeared. ** This is also the first episode where a main character obtains a Pokémon from the following generation. * When slaps in the back of the head, his eyes open. * This episode marks the first of the many times in which saves , though it is also the only one of those times in which these efforts are noticed by anyone else. * Even though it was implied a few times in the episode that Brock knew the concepts of breeding and/or raising Pokémon Eggs, he didn't seem to know about imprinting until after the Pokédex revealed why Togepi wanted to go to . * This is the first episode to show a Pokémon hatching from an Egg. * This is the first episode to feature a remixed version of the battle theme during the fight between Meowth and Onix. * The sound effects played during the Pokédex upgrade process included sounds originally from . * Misty said that she hoped the egg would hatch a . Like all Pokémon, they would have hatched as their unevolved form, for Tentacruel this being . Likewise, Brock wished for a , but it would hatch as the unevolved which he already has. * This episode is featured on Pokémon All-Stars: Togepi from 's series. * does not blast off in this episode. Errors * When Team Rocket is inside their hideout, they lounge without their gloves or shoes on. However, in a number of instances within these scenes, their gloves and shoes will randomly reappear. * When hits Jessie, it only has one band. * During the flashback explaining that Misty was the first thing Togepi saw, Misty's hair is seen overlapping Togepi, despite Togepi being in front of her hair. * When Misty is about to send out Staryu and comes out instead, her whole bag glows white. * When , Brock, Misty, and Pikachu were looking at Togepi after the "Tournament", a part of Misty's hand was missing. * When Ash orders Pikachu to use , his belt buckle is brown. EP050 error.png|Jessie with no gloves Dub edits * PokéRap: Day 5 (Version 2) * There are several paint edits in this episode. ** The Japanese release states " " on the video card that Ash gets from Nurse Joy. It was painted out for the dub. ** The sign on the restaurant originally stated Family Restaurant Magikarp (ファミリーレストランコイキング). It was painted out for the dub. ** One of the eggs Misty picks has the text Sorry, Try Again (スカ) on it, in the dub this was replaced by a frowny smiley. ** The water buckets originally had a sign stating In Case of Fire (消火用) above them. The sign was painted out for the dub. * In the dub, states that the Pokédex upgrade includes a new voice. This was done to provide an in-continuity explanation for how Eric Stuart takes over as the voice of the Pokédex from this episode onward. * The English-dubbed version of this episode was released in Japan as part of the VHS/DVD. This version has a few changes made: ** The Who's That Pokémon? segment is presented in the Johto League Champions style rather than the original style as the segment from EP159 is used. ** The PokéRAP and ending credits are not included. In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |he=למי שייך טוגפי |hi=Togepi को कोन रखेगा? |hu= |it= |ko=토게피의 주인은 누구일까요? |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ro= |ru= |sr= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 050 Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes directed by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes animated by Hiroshi Sakai Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes focusing on Togepi de:Kampf um Togepi es:EP050 fr:EP050 it:EP050 ja:無印編第50話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第49集